One day babysitter
by Yurien-sai19
Summary: What would you feel if you're babysitting Kyo and Yuya's baby? See how the characters of Samurai deeper Kyo handle Kyo and Yuya's baby with care. Are they lucky to babysit this baby or not?
1. Part 1 Benitora The first babysitter

**Disclaimer:** I did not own SDK any of its character…but I owned this Fiction (**One Day Babysitter) **and some characters like (the baby and Hiroji, etc.). I want to thank Akimine Kamijyo, the creator of my favorite characters.

**A/N: **I am inspired to write this story when I read Sqiggles' Daddy and Mommy, a good Fic for me, hehe. This story is dedicated to my idol- My Nee-Chan, who inspired me when I was young and to my baby boy cousin. I'm sorry for some OOC and some mistakes I'm only a human being…and I wrote it just for fun…anyway here's my story hope you like it.

* * *

**One Day Babysitter**

**By: ****Yurien-Sai**

**Part 1 – Benitora- the first Babysitter**

It was a fine day when Benitora pays a visit to Kyo's and Yuya's house…

"My beloved Yuya-Han..." Benitora said, grinning in excitement as he opened the door.

But no one is there…

"Huh? ...Where are they?"

Then he looked around, went upstairs and stopped in front of a room, wherein the door is left ajar. He tried to peek and saw Kyo sitting beside the bed, cleaning his sword, and then he slowly opened the door and found out that Yuya is not there.

"Where is Yuya- Han?" Benitora asked.

Kyo only frowned at him and said nothing in response. Benitora shifted his gaze and looked at the sleeping baby instead. He was delighted to saw Yuya's baby for the first time, so he come closer to take a look.

"Oh…My, he's so cute!" he blurted out, "He's… he's like a miniature Yuya…I'm so happy that you didn't look like Kyo," Benitora said, wriggling while staring at the baby.

"At least his eyes were like mine." Kyo finally said, grinning cockily.

"What! ... Y-your red eyes! ..." Benitora exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's not just red, you moron, it is ruby," Kyo corrected.

"Whatever…no matter it is …I will like it…just for my beloved Yuya-Han," Tora said, dreaming, then laughs vociferously.

But the baby was awakened by the noise he makes and it began to cry.

"UH…OH."

"Hush…Hush little baby don't cry 'cause here's your _second daddy_," Benitora murmured, gently tapping the baby's leg.

Kyo glared at him, frowning…

"Ahh…ahhu…hu…hu…" Benitora mumbled.

When Benitora couldn't stop the baby's crying; his anxiety started to escalate.

"Ah…Kyo, I think we should do something…could you help here for a bit," he said anxiously.

"That's not my problem anymore," Kyo said brusquely.

"B-But Kyo you're the father… and it's your responsibility to take care of this baby."

Irritated at Benitora's whining, Kyo finally stood up…

"Yes…I am the father but you're the _second daddy_ right," he said smirking at Benitora with sarcasm, "Now, look after the baby…or else I'll kill you," Kyo warned as he pointed his sharp Tenro on Tora's pallid face.

Benitora was slightly trembling when he slowly removed Kyo's sword away from his face.

"Oh…ok… I was just…hey! What's wrong with you?"

"Very well then, here take this," Kyo said bluntly, throwing the baby's towel on Benitora's face.

"What's this for?' Benitora asked.

"That's the baby's towel, you idiot?"

"W-wait… Where are you going? Don't leave me here…" Benitora said weakly.

"I will buy some sake, so take care of the baby…understand." Kyo said, and then left Benitora.

Frustrated, Benitora sat limply on the bed and noticed that the baby is not crying anymore. He was surprised to see that baby was smiling at him.

"How I wish to be your real Daddy…" Benitora whispered while gently placing a kiss on the baby's forehead. The baby only smiled at him in reply. "Do you like me huh?" He grinned. "Ok…Let's go outside…from now on I will be your one day babysitter..." Then Benitora brought the baby with him and went outside, looking for a place surrounded with trees.

Benitora sat behind the Sakura tree while looking at a far distance. Suddenly the baby touched his face, and started to babble as if it was talking to him. "How adorable…You want to play?" Benitora said, giggling.


	2. Part 2 The two meddling ninjas

**Part 2- The two meddling ninjas**

While Benitora was busy playing with the baby, his senses failed him to notice that there was someone, who secretly watching him.

"Hey, look is that Kyo's baby?" The man asked to his companion, who was smaller than him.

"Yes, that's right…and Nee-chan's." The boy replied, smiling.

"I…I want to see what the baby looks like…" The man said, impatiently, then accidentally hit his companion's face with his elbow.

"Ouch…You hit me!" the boy nearly shouted.

"Shhh…I'm sorry…Sasuke."

"Why must we need to hide, Yukimura-Sama?" Sasuke asked and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's because…well let's not talk about it." Yukimura murmured.

"Then what should we do?"

"…Let's take the baby."

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke uttered, frowning at Yukimura's naughty grin.

"Are you serious?"Sasuke asked again.

"You're overreacting Sasuke…we're just going to borrow the baby…nothing else."

"But how... How can we do that…look at that man's face," Sasuke muttered, pointing at Benitora's grotesque face, "He's…he's overly obsessed of the baby…and possessive maybe…He won't let us lay a finger on nee-chan's child."

"That's not a problem…I had an idea…come closer I will tell you." Yukimura said, then whispered at Sasuke's ear.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Shhh…"

"Ok, I will do it…but promise to bring back the baby to Nee-chan, Ok." Then Sasuke took something on his pocket, a small wooden tube. After a slight hesitation, Sasuke slowly aimed it to Benitora.

* * *

Meanwhile, Benitora felt something itchy on his neck, then suddenly he felt dizzy and finally fell asleep.

"Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke and Yukimura went faster in a stealth manner as if they were on a secret mission.

"Hey, Sasuke…I think you killed Benitora…he seems dead." Yukimura said, tapping Benitora's face.

"No, he's just sleeping…it's not poisonous…he will be asleep for five hours."

"Ok…then take the baby." Yukimura commanded.

Sasuke gently took the baby away from Benitora's tight grip and gave it to Yukimura.

"Now, let's see..." Yukimura said while slowly scrutinizing the baby, "He got the eyes of Kyo and it shine perfectly like ruby. "He commented.

"And he's like Yuya nee-chan." Sasuke added, smiling.

"What a lovely child…am I right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and grinned while looking at the baby, and then he realizes something.

"Eh…Yukimura…What is your plan now...Benitora will wake up after five hours…Who will be the baby's Babysitter?"

"Uh…I don't know…maybe…how about you Sasuke…What is your plan?" Yukimura uttered absentmindedly.

"Hey…Don't ask me back! You're the one who set this up."

"Then…let's take the baby instead…while he's still asleep." Yukimura said, while looking at Benitora's pitiful appearance. Then the two walks away.

While they were wandering through the woods, the baby suddenly pulled Yukimura's hair.

"S-Sasuke could you please…take this baby, he's pulling…uh…you know…my precious hair." Yukimura simpered.

Sasuke stared at him for a while and took the baby. "I think he likes you." He teased.

"Phew…I thought I'm going to be bald." Yukimura sighed, fixing his tousled hair.


	3. Part 3 The airhead and the hothead

**Part 3 - The airhead and the hothead**

While Sasuke and Yukimura were walking, they unexpectedly saw Hotaru, who was busy poking a caterpillar. They stopped for a moment and looked at Hotaru's strange behavior. It took Hotaru a few minutes to realize that Yukimura and Sasuke were looking at him.

"Oh, Hi…" Hotaru finally said, still crouching near the bushes, his hair filled with leaves.

"Hi too," Yukimura replied with a warm smile, and then noticed Sasuke's sudden silence.

_What was he doing? He's acting like a five year old kid…what a jerk. _Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Sasuke say hi to him." Yukimura said, nudging Sasuke's arm.

"Hi." Sasuke said flatly and then turned away. "Let's go Yukimura…we have nothing to do here."

Soon the two decided to go, trying _not_ to interrupt Hotaru from his _business._ But the baby already caught Hotaru's attention that he immediately walks towards them.

"Eh…whose baby's that…yours?" Hotaru asked, pointing his finger on Sasuke.

"Are you blind? How can I have a b –?" Sasuke said bluntly, trying to utter something but Yukimura quickly cover his mouth.

"Don't be so rude to him Sasuke…"He murmured. "Oh, yes I had an idea," Yukimura snapped, grinning as he whispered something on Sasuke, then he winks his eyes and showed his sly smile.

"What?" Sasuke blurted, his eyes widened in surprise. "You can't do that…I mean what will happen to this baby?"

"Just be silent…I will handle this ok."

"What's the matter with those two?" Hotaru muttered in confusion while staring at Yukimura and Sasuke.

Yukimura took the baby on Sasuke's arm, then steps closer to Hotaru. "Actually…This baby is Kyo's and Yuya's child." Yukimura explained.

"Huh..." Hotaru said in a blank expression.

"Here take a look." Yukimura gave the baby to Hotaru and slowly steps backward.

While Hotaru stares at the baby, the two finally got the opportunity to escape. After a moment of silence, he mumbled "…his eyes…where do I saw it…oh…yes, it's like Kyo's red eyes… and he also looks like Kyo's woman." When he glanced back at the two, they were already gone.

Meanwhile, Sasuke felt guilty of what they had done, his conscience seems to haunt him. "Is it right to leave the innocent baby to that kind of man?" Sasuke asked. His voice was bleak.

"How do you say so?"

"Because that guy knows nothing about babies…what if there's something bad might happen to the baby?" He said anxiously.

"Don't worry too much Sasuke, Hotaru was Kyo's friend and I know he will take good care of the baby." Yukimura assured with a calm mien.

"I hope so." Sasuke sighed.

"And also…we had something important to do…so we had no choice but to leave the baby to him temporarily." Yukimura added.

* * *

On the other hand, Hotaru was still pondering when the baby suddenly moves its hand, seeking for his attention. Then baby's movement finally made him divert his deep thought and turned to the baby. Hotaru gently touched the baby's small hand but it suddenly grabbed his hand. Then he Hotaru smiled and looked at a far distant.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What was I thinking?"

Hotaru become easily fond of the baby and he decided to take it with him instead. He finally found a new object of _interest_. While walking, he suddenly hears something, "Look who's here, my stupid younger brother now is a babysitter…are you tired of your laziness…so you finally found a new job?"

"SHINREI." Hotaru shouted, as he turned towards Shinrei's direction. His eyes narrowed in disgust, he can't control his anger whenever he saw his brother.

"What?" Shinrei smirked.

But Hotaru ignored Shinrei and walks away as if he saw nothing; Shinrei on the other hand, can't believe that his brother ignored him for the first time, so he went after him, blocking his way.

"Give that baby to me Keikoku." Shinrei commanded with confidence.

"What did you say?" Hotaru said, raising an eyebrow and held the baby tight.

"I said give THAT baby to me! Baka!"

"…Why are you interested to this baby?" Do you also want to be a _Babysitter_? Then go find another one…'cause this baby is mine." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"W-What are you talking about? How can you take care of that baby…you're such an airhead, who knows nothing…Now give that baby to me and I will bring him back to his parents." Shinrei said, trying to control his anger. _How can a foolish person can entrust his own son to this another idiotic man, damn it._ He thought, clenching his fist in disgust.

"No."

"I said, give him to me." Shinrei insisted, trying to get the baby from Hotaru.

"No." Hotaru said stubbornly.


	4. Part 4 Akari  the Pretender

**Part 4 - Akari – The Pretender**

"Oh…What a wonderful day…" Akari said as she happily walked through the forest, picking some wild flowers.

Two days earlier Akari had been visited by her suitors…one of them passed her strict standards…his name is – Hiroji, the one who look like Kyo. Hiroji has a long auburn hair, tied with black ribbon; although his eyes were brown unlike Kyo's ruby like eyes. Akari liked Hiroji because of his personality, wherein he and Kyo are much alike. Though Hiroji wasn't her _real suitor,_ he was only accompanying his cousin, who wants to court her. But when she saw him, she immediately announced that she will no longer accept any suitor because she already found the one and he was none other than –Hiroji.

Obviously, he refused to be her _boyfriend. _However, due to her incessant persuasion – almost threatening proposal she finally convinced him and now she was happy enough to let Kyo live a normal life with his wife –Yuya.

As Akari wander through the woods, she suddenly saw Hotaru and Shinrei bickering, as usual. It was a bothersome sight, completely spoiling her day. Akari had no intention to interfere between the two, but when she saw the baby on Hotaru's arms; her heart raced in panic, then she immediately approach the two.

"Hey! Quit that childish act of yours…you're only causing harm to the baby." She nearly shouted. But the two just ignored her and continue their useless quarrel, so Akari made a loud annoying shriek that echoes around. Suddenly the two stopped, and then looked at her. Shinrei's brow knit together while Hotaru only blinks.

"STOP…you Hotaru give your baby to me!" Akari shouted.

"Huh? He's not mine." Hotaru replied.

"Then whose baby is that?' Akari asked, pointing her finger at the baby.

Hotaru stared at her for a while, and then said: "This is Kyo's baby."

"What! y-you mean…Really." Akari exclaimed in an amazed expression. Then she felt a sudden desire to take the baby and cuddle it to express how happy she was. Then she thought; _if I can't have the father at least I can have the baby._

"Ok…then…Now give the baby to me, Hotaru." She blurted out.

"I don't want." Hotaru said flatly.

"No!" Shinrei intervened, "Give the baby to me, KEIKOKU."

Akari glared at Shinrei, then laughs maniacally. Shinrei's eyes narrowed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing…"Akari said, then laughs again, and turned her gaze towards Hotaru. "Hotaru, Please give the baby to me." She begged in a puppy like eyes, but Hotaru only stared at her blankly and said: "No."

Akari got pissed off and tried to get the baby at all cost; Shinrei on the other hand, managed to stop her. Then the three quarreled for almost an hour. Irritated by the noise they created, the baby suddenly cried.

"Look what you've done, YOU BIG JERKS!" Shinrei chided.

Hotaru gently poked the baby's cheeks and observed if the baby will stop. When the baby felt his touch, he turned his head towards Hotaru's finger and sucked it.

"Oh…I think he's hungry." Hotaru said in surprise.

"What?" The two blurted out.

"H-How did you know that, Hotaru?" Akari asked with confusion.

"Yes, how did you know that, Keikoku?" Shinrei reiterated.

"Hotaru looked at their amazed expression and smirked. "It's simple because…" he paused.

"Because…?" Akari and Shinrei asked again, waiting for Hotaru's response.

"It's because…you two are too ignorant." He said bluntly.

"Hey, don't change the topic…it's because what?" Akari yelled impatiently, her veins popping out on her forehead.

"It's because I sucked my finger whenever I am hungry." Hotaru simply said.

"Is that it?" Shinrei said in contempt. "What a waste of time."

"Eeeew… how distasteful..." Akari said, slightly disgusted.

But the baby cried in discontentment when he felt nothing. The three became anxious and tried to stop the baby's continuous crying.

"Hey! You," Shinrei said, pointing his finger at Akari's direction.

"What?" Akari said, raising an eyebrow.

"Breastfeed the baby…you're a woman right." Shinrei said brusquely without malice.

Akari's face flushed and she cover her chest bashfully. "I…Er…You know I can't do that…" she coughed. "I am not a mother yet…a-and my breast is still underdeveloped." She stuttered shyly, her eyes blinking.

Shinrei scrutinized her for a moment and thought that there's nothing wrong with her bust size, even if it was big or small, for him it was all the same.

"She's right Shinrei…She can't because she is a he." Hotaru butts in.

"Shut up! HOTARU!" Akari shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You mean, she's a –." Shinrei exclaimed in disbelief, as he glared at Akari from head to foot and do it again.

"STOP IT…there's no need to emphasize that I am a GAY!" Akari shouted, and then cried sulkily.

"You fooled me… I though you were –."

"Yes, she fooled you because you are a fool." Hotaru said, smirking.

"KEIKOKU…" Shinrei growled.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my SDK Fanfic. I hope you like it...By the way, please leave a review...to let me know if I need to improvise something.


	5. Part 5 If stupidity could kill

**A/N:** Here's the chapter 5...sorry for a long delay...I was busy these days...doing my school stuffs...so I wrote it in a rush...sorry for the mistakes...

* * *

**Part 5 - If stupidity could kill**

"What?" Hotaru said, raising an eyebrow. Then he tried to put his finger again on the baby's mouth just to stop it from crying.

While staring at Hotaru, Shinrei got an idea and he said; "That's it…Keikoku keep the baby from not crying…then I will find something for the baby to eat," then he turned to Akari "You…if you won't stop crying too…I will tell everyone your secret." He warned.

When Akari heard Shinrei's harsh words, she suddenly stopped crying. "Please, don't tell anyone…that I am a –, especially to Hiroji…H-He will not marry me anymore…" She sobbed.

"Then wait for me here...I will come back later…so don't go anywhere." Shinrei warned, and then he left and disappears quickly.

"Tch…that man was just afraid of any responsibilities so he immediately left." Hotaru muttered, despising his older half-brother.

"Then what should we do?" Akari said anxiously, looking at Hotaru, and then she thought, _what should I do now…Shinrei has left…hmmm….this is the right opportunity to take the baby from Hotaru…_

"Uhm...Hotaru, I think you should find something edible for the baby to eat too…what if Shinrei doesn't come back?" Akari suggested, trying to convince Hotaru. She was hoping that Hotaru will agree and if that happen, she will then take the baby to him.

After a few minutes, Hotaru finally said: "Ok." Surprised, Akari step closer to Hotaru. "Now, Hotaru give the baby to me…I will wait here while you were away." She said seriously, trying to hide her feeling of joy.

"Don't go anywhere and if you do that I will burn you into ashes." Hotaru warned with a sharp look.

"O-Ok…don't worry I won't." Akari promised, raising her right hand but crossing her two fingers at her back.

Then Hotaru carefully handed the baby to her and immediately left. Akari can't believe that she finally has the baby with her, so she cuddled it as if she was his real mother.

"Now…Baby Kyo…you should be good to me because from now on I will be your mother." Akari said in a cheerful tone. Then the baby stopped crying and smiled at her. Akari laughs maniacally. "Why I am so lucky, first to Hiroji and now the baby is mine." She uttered in disbelief. When she tried to kiss the baby, Hotaru suddenly appeared.

"What are you trying to do?" Hotaru asked.

Akari looked at Hotaru, still pouting like a fish. "Uh…I was trying to make the baby laugh." She reasoned, and then averted her gaze back to the baby, shaking her head in dismay. _What the heck…my plan is completely ruined… what I am now going to do…I just want to spend a day with this baby…why he had to come back earlier as expected…_

"Hotaru, why did you came back…did you already find a food?" She asked, like a demanding housewife.

"Yes." Hotaru replied in a blank expression.

"Then what is it?"

"Hotaru took something in his pocket and show it to Akari.

"What is that?" Akari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wild berries." Hotaru replied.

"Wild berries? But it doesn't look like wild berries to me…hey, are you kidding me!" Akari yelled; her left hand on her waist.

"If you don't believe me then try to eat it?" Hotaru said bluntly.

Akari glared at Hotaru and took a piece of it on Hotaru's hands. Then she scrutinized it. "Hmmm…are you sure it was edible?" She asked, and then she raised her hand to see it clearly. "I think I've seen it before..."

"Don't eat that if you don't want to die." Shinrei suddenly butts in.

"Hey…you come back –," Akari said in surprise but the thing suddenly slips in her hand and fell right through her mouth, blocking the air she breath.

"H-help…me…I-I can't breath…" Akari said, choking. When Hotaru noticed that Akari needs help, he hurriedly took the baby from her and taps her back. But still Akari was choking, so Shinrei immediately move closer to them and placed his hands around Akari's waist. Then he grabs his fists with his hands and squeezed Akari's abdomen harder. After a few squeezing and thrusting, Akari finally expelled the thing that stuck in her throat. Then she felt weak and eventually fainted. Shinrei shakes her violently, trying to wake her.

"I think you have to man to man resuscitate – I mean mouth to mouth resuscitate her." Hotaru suggested, staring at Akari's pallid face.

"Do I have to do that?" Shinrei said repulsively.

At least you could do something…before she dies," Hotaru said, "If you don't want to do it…then leave her there…she will die anyway." Hotaru said with a blank expression.

Shinrei frowned at Hotaru, thinking that Hotaru only want him to feel guilty. Then he gently lay Akari down on the ground. Akari, on the other hand, heard Shinrei and Hotaru's conversation, she was already conscious when Shinrei violently shook her a while ago.

_If he does that…my first kiss would be – … Oh what the heck is going on…I think I should now tell them that I am Ok…wait…I think Shinrei is a bit cute though…so there's no need to worry…he wouldn't noticed that if I feigned…ha-ha…_Akari thought in excitement.

Then slowly she feels Shinrei's movement right next to her, then her heart beat fast as if she runs in a marathon contest. She prepared herself and slowly pouted her lips.

"Akari?" a voice suddenly come out. Akari pondered for a while after hearing the voice in which she was familiar of. _Could it be…? No_ …she gasped. Then she realized something and she quickly opened her eyes.

"Hiroji!" Akari shouted helplessly, she can't believe that Hiroji was here and standing right next to them, looking at her and Shinrei's awkward position. Then in an instant Akari stood up and shove Shinrei away from her, and then rushed towards Hiroji and hugged him tight.

"Hiroji…Thank God you're here …THAT man nearly rapes me." She cried, pointing at Shinrei.

Then Shinrei's eyes widened in shock after hearing Akari's false accusation. "What the – …Me, nearly rapes that –…" before Shinrei could say something, Akari quickly dragged Hiroji away from them.

"Sorry…we have to go…see you." Akari said, waving her hand and give Shinrei a flying kiss.

"So disgusting…" Hotaru smirked, glaring at Shinrei. Then he looked back at the baby in his arms and lulled it to sleep.

"What are you trying to insinuate." Shinrei growled. He was completely irritated by Hotaru's candid opinion, so he thought of something to just at least retaliate for his insults.

"Could it be… my younger brother's stupidity can kill a person…"Shinrei scoffed, "If that so, he can kill people…completely effortless." He said in a loud voice, looking sideways.

Hotaru glowered at Shinrei; he was suddenly angered by Shinrei's direct insult.

"What?" Shinrei smirked, "Do you have anything to say?"

Hotaru tried to control his anger for the sake of the baby, but his brother's mocking gaze made him really pissed off. He looked around to find some place, where to put the baby, so that it won't be harmed. Then Hotaru decided to put the baby beside a large tree, and then took his red head band on his head and tied it in the tree's branch so that he will easily remember where he put the baby. Then he dashed towards his brother.

As they stood face to face, their eyes met in each gaze; no one knows how long they had waited for this time…to know who has the greatest strength, and who would be the first to relinquish.

Hotaru couldn't wait and attacks Shinrei with a full force, using his double sided sword, however, Shinrei agilely managed to dodge him. Enraged, Hotaru showered him with his black flame; but still, Hotaru couldn't unscathed Shinrei's body because Shinrei immediately shielded himself with water.

"You can't easily defeat me…you halfwit!" Shinrei said, glaring at Hotaru and mocks him in his usual proud gesture.

"What did you say?" Hotaru shouted. "Now I'm going to make you experience the agonizing hellfire!" Hotaru's eyes were blazing like fire, from the way he looked at Shinrei.

When Hotaru tried to use his ultimate technique- the Keikokuken…Shinrei suddenly wielded his Water Dragon and hits Hotaru on the body,making him fell on the ground.

"Is that it, you can't even touch my body or to tickle me...HUH...you're worthless as expected." Shinrei scoffed, despising his brother.

Then the two continued their fight for almost an hour,they were so busy fighting to death that they didn't even noticed that the baby was already gone. It crawled away from them, a moment ago. Hotaru got a bit tired, so he decided to have a quick respite, and also to check the baby, but he was alarmed to see that the baby was already gone missing.

"W-Where's Kyo's baby?" Hotaru felt agitated. Shinrei's brows knit together, then he come closer to Hotaru, curiously looked at him. When he noticed that the baby was gone, he also got surprised.

"W-where's the baby?" he asked Hotaru.

"I…I just placed him there but he was gone, he walked away." Hotaru said with a dazed expression.

"Walked away...he's still a baby how can he walked away...Baka!"

"I mean crawled away..." Hotaru said slightly annoyed.

"Then what shall we do?" Shinrei said apprehensively, "I'm sure Kyo will kill us two if he found out."

"No, we will find the baby as soon as possible." Hotaru replied, untying the red head band on the tree.


	6. Part 6 Bontenmaru The Vainglorious Beast

**Part 6 – Bontenmaru - The Vainglorious Beast**

**

* * *

**

It was already one o'clock when Bontenmaru decided to go out for a walk. He was planning to visit Kyo and Yuya's house. It's been one and a half year since he last saw Yuya, who was 4 months pregnant then. Bontenmaru was so happy that Kyo and Yuya finally settled down.

**Flashback:**

It was Kyo's and yuya's wedding day, and all their friends, acquaintance, and even their previous foes are invited. It was an elegant and serene wedding which are taken place at a Shinto shrine. The guests were so excited to witness Onime-no Kyo and Yuya dressed in their traditional wedding attire. They were all impatiently waiting for the bride and groom to appear, but they hadn't appeared yet.

"Are you sure it was Kyo and Yuya's wedding day?" Yukimura asked Sasuke, they were wearing black suits.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it, look around...isn't obvious that many people are here, attending a wedding?" Sasuke replied, raising an eyebrow. Then he continued to observe the guests.

"Then why they aren't still here, there are many people, who are waiting…and why it's so damn hot in here? My skin will be sunburned…" Yukimura said with a low complaining tone, covering his face to avoid the direct sunlight.

"Look! There's the bride!" A young boy shouted; pointing at a young lady, dressed in her white kimono.

All the people darted a glance at a young lady, who were gracefully walking through the aisle, carrying a bunch of calla lilies. She was with a girl, whom they assume as the lady's Miko maiden.

"Hey Sasuke is that already Yuya?" Yukimura inquired curiously, looking at the young lady.

"Wait…I couldn't see her face clearly…" Sasuke replied, his eyes narrowing, "I think I should see her personally to greet her." Sasuke said and left Yukimura.

Sasuke walk towards the lady with a haste, grinning in excitement.

Sasuke tried to call the lady but she never looked at him, instead the lady quickly covered her face as if she doesn't want him to see her, and then walked fast. Confused, Sasuke walks before her, trying to block her way and asked what is wrong with her. But the lady shifted her gaze and walk faster. Annoyed, Sasuke walked fast as he could to have a glimpse of the lady and when he saw her, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Yuya – it was Akari.

"W-what the –…" Sasuke gaped in shock as he looked at Akari's blanched face.

Akari, on the other hand, felt somewhat ashamed and looked away, murmuring.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke said in astonishment, glaring at Akari from head to foot.

"Uh…It's…it's because…"Akari faltered, biting her lower lip.

"What?" Sasuke interrogated, waiting for her answer.

"It's because I'm getting married!" Akari blurted out.

"Getting married? To whom…?" Sasuke said suspiciously.

"Do I have to tell you that…to Kyo of course…" Akari said in a loud voice, then she grinned in relief.

"…To Kyo! Huh! You are dreaming." Sasuke scoffed.

Irritated by Sasuke, Akari shouted: "Kyo will marry me understand…" then she childishly stomped her feet on the ground, creating a scene which frowned upon by other people.

When Akari realized that the entire guests were looking at her with disapproval, she frowned and gives them a death glare, and then laughs loudly.

_Until now she still wants Kyo to marry her…so pitiful…_Sasuke thought and shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bride's room…

Yuya was looking herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a white uchikake richly patterned and embroidered with designs. Her hair was beautifully coiffed and adorned with cherry blossoms and jasmine flower, making her much more beautiful. But even though she was already prepared physically, still she was unprepared emotionally. She was completely nervous and quite apprehensive that there was a bad thing that will happen. Her hunch made her so uneasy, that she absentmindedly forgot that it was already time for the ceremony to start.

Then all of a sudden a voice came out. "Do you want to marry me or not?"

"Kyo…!" Yuya jolted when she heard Kyo, who was standing in front of the door.

Kyo looked gorgeous in his haori paired with hakama. Yuya couldn't still believe that Kyo will marry her; she was completely overjoyed by the idea that she will now become the wife of Kyo.

"What?" Kyo said, and then he immediately steps towards Yuya and pulled her closer to him; staring at her dazed expression. Yuya gasped in surprise when Kyo suddenly kissed her.

They were in the midst of kissing when suddenly, Bontenmaru barged in. "Aren't we going to start –…" He paused when he saw Kyo and Yuya kissing, but it seems that the two didn't notice him and continued kissing.

"Hey, you could do a lot of that after you're married." Bontenmaru interfered, "There's a lot of people waiting outside…"

Then the two slowly parted, Yuya's face flushed as she gently fix her uchikake, while Kyo glanced at Bontenmaru with an annoyed look.

"I will wait outside…" Kyo said, then goes out.

Bontenmaru, on the other hand, was left to assist Yuya. He will act as Yuya's guardian because she has no other relatives to represent.

"Thank you, Bontenmaru." Yuya said gratefully, smiling at Bontenmaru.

"…For what?" Bontenmaru asked curiously.

"For being like an older brother to me…" She replied, and then hugs Bontenmaru.

Bontenmaru gently pat Yuya's back and said: "I'm so happy that you finally found your true happiness Yuya…may you live a peaceful life with Kyo…and have many children…"

After hearing the word _children_, Yuya flinched and smiled at Bontenmaru. "I'm having one already…" She said, touching her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Really!" Bontenmaru exclaimed in delight.

"Yes."

"Did Kyo already know that?" Bontenmaru inquired.

Yuya nodded in reply.

"I'm sure your child will be like you, beautiful and brave…and also he will be like Kyo in other ways…ha-ha…" Bontenmaru laughs out loud,"Let's go everybody was waiting outside…" Bontenmaru offered his left arm, and grinned excitedly, waiting for Yuya to come along with him outside.

* * *

While the drums are being played, Yuya and Kyo entered from different side of the room. All were excited to witness their wedding but few were left outside, because of too many guests, some of them can't occupy the entire room. When the ceremony was about to start, Akari make a loud annoying shriek, completely spoiling the moment. Everyone stared at her, couldn't believe that she will do that. Akari rushed through Kyo and Yuya's place, trying to object.

"Kyo…Do you remember that you promised to marry me…" Akari said with teary eyes. Yuya got confused why Akari acted like this, then she looked at Kyo, who was glaring at Akari.

"Are you out of your mind…?" Sasuke butts in, "You really want me to drag you out of here."

"Hmmp…I just want Kyo to remember his promise…Is that wrong?" he darted a death glare at Sasuke.

"That's completely nonsense…"Kyo muttered.

"Yuya…!" Benitora suddenly called, he was in front of the door, panting; and then he hurriedly went towards them and makes an objection.

"Why you didn't tell me that you are marrying this MAN!" Benitora asked, his eyes widening as he points at Kyo, "And why you didn't invite me here…you're so mean." Benitora whined.

Yuya flinched at Benitora's whining. "I already tell everyone that I'm getting married and you're invited…" Yuya explained to Benitora, "Am I right Sasuke?" she looked at Sasuke to attest her explanation. Sasuke looked down, pouting his lips, and then whispered something.

Benitora stared at him. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I know that this was going to happen." Sasuke said with an impish smile.

"What's this ruckus all about…aren't you happy that Kyo and Yuya will marry each other?' Bontenmaru interfered, frowning in disgust.

"No!" Akari and Benitora replied.

"Kyo's mine." Akari said.

"Yuya will never marry that arrogant man." Benitora said, protesting.

"Will you two shut up…?" Bontenmaru shouted, "This is Kyo and Yuya's wedding day…and you two were completely wasting our time…If someone of you doesn't want them to be married… then I'm here to throw you out to the place, where you weren't able to see them anymore." Bontenmaru warned.

Akari and Benitora were utterly horrified by Bontenmaru's harsh warning that they immediately went to the guests' area and wrangled on an empty chair left.

"Phew…you're great Bontenmaru." Sasuke remarked. Bontenmaru, on the other hand, laughs vigorously, he was too proud of himself. "No one can refuse to obey the mighty Bontenmaru..." He said confidently.

* * *

During the wedding ceremony, everyone felt happy when Kyo and Yuya finally sipped sake, this means that they're already sealing their marriage. Soon they offered three small twigs of Sakaki to the Kami. While others were happily watching, Akari and Benitora cried in despair because they were strictly guarded and observed by Bontenmaru. Soon the wedding ceremony ended successfully, and they headed to the reception, wherein there's many people waiting. Yuya changed her white uchikake into a colorful one, which is beautifully designed with cherry blossoms and elements of nature. Everyone got enthralled by her beauty, some wished that they were the groom, while some women got envious of her. When the day had passed, all were happy that they witness Onime-no Kyo's and Yuya's wedding.

"How I wished to be married someday." Yukimura released a profound sigh; he was looking somewhere, dreaming.

Sasuke looked at him and thought to tease him. "At your age…is there someone who wants to marry you?"

"Hey, for your information, I'm still young…and good-looking... " Yukimura said, then tried to change the topic when he saw Kyo and Yuya. They were busy chatting with the other member of their group. Akira and Hotaru were silently drinking sake, while Bontenmaru was happily singing while his arms were wrapped around Akari's and Benitora's shoulder. Kyo and Yuya were contentedly looking at them.

**End of Flashback:**

As Bontenmaru walked through a narrow path, he accidentally saw a blond baby boy, crawling near the river.

* * *

**A/N: **What will happen next...Don't worry I won't harm the baby...next chapter Akira will be there, so be patient reading my **One day babysitter** ok...I know you (my dear readers) want me to continue this...so I will do my best to update soon...wait! before you leave, kindly leave a review...thanks...for reading my fic...

* * *

Uchikake: wedding kimono

Sakaki: a sacred tree

Kami: Spirits


	7. Part 7 Let's play hide and seek

**Part 7 let's play Hide and seek!**

**

* * *

**

Bontenmaru was alarmed, "Oh no." he nearly shouted, then he hurriedly run as fast as he could, trying to stop the baby, but it seems that he won't be able to reach it on time because the baby's location was quite far away from him.

"STOP…!" Bontenmaru shouted when he felt there's no hope.

Then all of a sudden, the baby stopped crawling and positioned himself to sit as if he understands what Bontenmaru said, and then it looked straight at him and smiled; then he raised his arms, wanting Bontenmaru to get him.

Bontenmaru, on the other hand, felt a sign of relief, and then he rushed forward to take the baby; he was panting heavily, "I nearly had a heart attack because of that…so don't do that again…understand." Bontenmaru said to the baby as if he was his nanny. The baby only looked at him, smiling; then slowly touched his face and babbled, "Dada bababu…"

"Oh...you're so cute." Bontenmaru giggled, gently pinching the baby's rosy cheeks; then he realized something, "Huh...wait...where's the parents of this cute baby?" he wondered; and then he slowly scrutinized the baby's face, assessing if the baby inherited his parent's physical features. "You remind me of someone...could it be..." he shook his head, "No, I'm sure they won't leave you without someone who will take care...but, but you look exactly like her...and your eyes were like his...but Oh well...seems that it's our destiny to meet...ha-ha."

* * *

Meanwhile, near in Kyo and Yuya's house, Benitora was still asleep, his back flat on the floor. He was drooling and smiling as if he had a good dream. Then all of a sudden, someone taps his face. At first, it was a gentle tap, but soon it becomes a slap – a slap that made him woke up. Benitora suddenly stood up and looked around, and saw Akira in front of him. Benitora frowned. "Why did you slap me? It really hurts...you're so cruel." he said as he slowly touch his numbing left cheek, then he yawned and stretch his arms.

Akira chuckled. "Because I thought you were dead...so I tried to revive you..."

"You're so nice Akira...thank you for slapping my face."Benitora said with irony, his eyes narrowing.

"You don't need to be thankful...it's my nature to help a person like you..."Akira replied, smiling, "Oh...by the way, where's Kyo and Yuya?"

"Kyo left to buy sake..."Benitora responded absentmindedly.

"How about Yuya…?"

"I don't know...She wasn't here...when I went here...only Kyo and the baby was left."

"Where's the baby?"

"Baby…?" Benitora uttered, then suddenly, he realized something, "Oh my –...I'll be a dead meat soon!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Benitora immediately looked around the place, searching for the baby, but it was nowhere to be found. Soon he began to panic. "Akira...did you saw a baby?"

"What? I see nothing..."

Benitora looked at Akira. "Oh yes...you're blind, how stupid..."he muttered, and then continued his search."Oh what I'm now going to do...where should I find him?"

"You lost the baby? Kyo will punish you for this...he will be mad for sure..."Akira said flatly.

Benitora quickly ran to Akira's side, pleading to help him. "Akira, please don't tell Kyo about this yet...I - I will find the baby, so please tell him that I just brought the baby with me."

"But what if you don't find the baby...what should we do?"

"Just help me please?"

"Ok...be sure to find him as soon as possible...because if not...Yuya will hate you forever..."

"I know...I know." Benitora said anxiously.

"I think I should find him too?" Akira uttered, touching his chin.

"You worry about me...You're so kind! Akira, how should I ever repay you...?" Benitora exclaimed with teary eyes, trying to give Akira a hug, but Akira suddenly flinched backward, and said: "I don't care about you...I'm worrying about the baby..."

* * *

"Is this the important thing that you said?" Sasuke frowned as he looked around; they were in a place in which he was familiar of – an inn. As Sasuke and Yukimura entered the hall, they were greeted by an old lady, dressed in a red kimono. The old lady lead them the way to their room, while they were walking Yukimura stops for a moment and breath some fresh air. "I really like to stay at this kind of place...it really make me feel relaxed..."Yukimura said, looking at the whole place. The inn has a beautiful garden outside which gives a livelier ambiance.

When they were already in their room, Sasuke sensed Yukimura's excitement. "Hmmm...Looks like you're waiting for someone..." Sasuke assumed while looking at Yukimura's naughty grin.

"Yes, yes..." Yukimura replied, grinning with excitement, "I'm waiting for someone...she's really beautiful."

"Until now you're still like that...poor man..." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head in dismay. Then all of a sudden a young lady with a short hair entered the room. "It's nice to see you again...Yukimura-sama..."she greeted politely, bowing her head; then she turned to Sasuke and said: "Oh...you had a companion...nice to see you too." Sasuke suddenly blushed when the young lady looked at him.

Yukimura chuckled and nudged Sasuke's arm and said: "Hey...Sasuke, don't be mesmerized at her beauty..." Sasuke only frowned at him, and say nothing. Then Yukimura rushed forward to the lady's side. "Mizuki...I really miss you so much, so I went here just to see you...you're still beautiful as ever..." Yukimura said, flirting with the beautiful lady.

"Yukimura-sama…how many times that I told you that my name is Misaki not Mizuki." She said, still smiling.

Yukimura laughed."Ok, ok, Misaki...by the way...he's Sasuke." Yukimura said, pointing at sasuke, and then he introduced Sasuke to the young lady. "And he's my peevish but cute friend." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said: "Peevish but cute? What is that? Are you insulting or complimenting me?"

"Of course I'm complimenting you..." Yukimura smiled.

"Are you staying here Yukimura-sama?" Misaki asked.

"Yes."Yukimura replied.

"No." Sasuke butts in, "We were going to bring back the baby first to Yuya nee-chan...don't we?" Sasuke said while looking at Yukimura.

"Baby...?" Misaki uttered curiously.

"Yes, Yukimura-sama planned to take Onime-no Kyo's baby but he didn't bring it back...he's so bad...don't he?"

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the woods...

"Are you sure...this is the right place where to find the baby?" Shinrei asked Hotaru, they were walking in the narrowest route, which Hotaru chose a while ago, assuming that they will find the baby there; until they reached the darkest part of the place. The place becomes hazy and creepy as they walked. Then they saw an old signboard which looks like a warning, saying that no one should enter.

Shinrei felt that they were already heading the wrong way, but Hotaru insisted and continued to walk.

"Look..." Hotaru uttered, pointing at someone – a lady dressed in white, walking alone.

* * *

Misaki: (Beautiful bloom) Another OC...she looks like Mizuki, Yukimura's childhood girlfriend...

Mizuki: (Beautiful moon) The name of Yukimura's childhood girlfriend, who died.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay...Too much OOC I guess but, hey this is a fic made for fun...I hope you like it...soon...wait for some fun...just be patient...ha-ha...Yurien-chan needs some inspiration so, please leave a review...but no flame please...Thank you to those who reviewed my fic.! You really inspired me a lot...


	8. Part 8  It's playtime

**Part 8 - It's playtime!**

* * *

Shinrei quickly averted his gaze from Hotaru to the lady, and then stepped forward to have a better view of the lady, "Wait here...I will ask her if she found a baby." he said to Hotaru, then he took a few more steps through the lady's location, but as soon as he got nearer to the lady, the place becomes more hazy, and the image of lady was slowly disappearing in his sight. Then he felt a slight chilling sensation and his skin soon develops goose bumps.

_Damn...Why it's already dark in here...it's only afternoon..._Shinrei thought.

"What the heck!" Shinrei shouted when a lady suddenly appeared in front of him; she looks like a corpse, floating in the air. Shinrei felt aghast, he never felt like this before – being frightened by something or someone. "Are you looking for someone...then I am here to help you...but before that you should also do me a favor..." the lady said, her voice was like coming from a deep underground. Shinrei shook his head in fright.

"No."

"No...Hotaru..." Shinrei looked back at Hotaru, but he can't see him because the place was covered with fog. "Yes...Yes..." the lady continued saying to him until he shouted "No...I don't want!"

"Hey, are you crazy?" Hotaru suddenly appeared with a worried look, "Shouting like a fool...?" he smirked.

"Let's get out of here! Now!" Shinrei shouted at the top of his lungs, shaking, and then he dragged his younger brother.

"Why are you like that is there something...that frightens you?" Hotaru asked to Shinrei.

"You don't need to know...baka...it's your fault...because of your stupid idea that we end up in this hell!" Shinrei chided, cursing everything that he sees.

* * *

Bontenmaru sat near the riverbank, still looking on the baby's cute face. "Hmmm...It's like I know you before..." the baby's smile widens as Bontenmaru gently poked his cheek. "Oh...you really made me feel happy...can I adopt you for a while," Bontenmaru giggled.

Soon he become so fond of the baby and started to play with him. As he looked at the baby's cheerful laughter, he suddenly felt hungry, but soon he realized that he brought some food with him. It was a bento that he bought in the nearby market a while ago – the food in which he planned to give Yuya and Kyo for their snack while he was there, but now that he was already hungry there's no need to wait. Bontenmaru opened the bento box and saw that it was full of delicious rice balls, meat, fried fish, and pickled vegetables which are artistically arranged.

"Wow...so Yummy..." he gaped in surprise, feasting on the food in front of him, then he picked a piece of rice ball and took a bite on it.

"Oh...great...it's very delicious," the baby looked at him and tried to reach the bento box with his little hands. Then Bontemaru glanced at the baby on his lap, "Oh...you want it too? Then...let's eat this all...ha-ha...".

Bontenmaru took a small piece of rice balls and tried to feed the baby "Here's the food...say ahhh..." the baby slowly opened his mouth as Bontenmaru placed the food in it."Oh...you really liked it..." he smiled and remembered that he also brought a bottle of milk and sake. "Here...you're lucky I brought milk for Yuya's baby...you can have it too..."

As they finished eating, Bontenmaru laid his back on the floor, belching in satisfaction. The baby, on the other hand, leaned on Bontenmaru's belly, and soon released a burp when Bontenmaru gently pat his back. Bontenmaru gazed at the sky, the cloud was slowly moving and forming to different shapes, then the baby blocked his view and taps his face. "Why do you want to play?" the baby smiled and creep away from him. Bontenmaru rolled his body and positioned himself to crawl. "Hey..." Bontenmaru crawled after the baby, then all of a sudden he hears some footsteps coming closer, but his attention was on the baby. As Bontenmaru watched the baby creeping, a man suddenly took it, and when he looked up, "Kyo!" Bontenmaru nearly shouted, "Eh you're here...it's been a while...you still look the same... But...I'm still more handsome than you..." he slowly stood up; then he laughed at the top of his lungs as he comes closer to Kyo.

Kyo smirked as he looked at Bontenmaru, "And you're still the same as I knew..." he said, then he darted a glance at his baby and caressed his blond hair, then he began to scrutinize him if he had any scratch, luckily he found nothing. Soon the baby snuggled on his chest and soon feels asleep.

"Eh...it's seems that you like the baby too...Kyo...he's so cute isn't he?" Bontenmaru smiled.

"Yes...he's cute...Because he's my son." Kyo smirked as he looked at the baby.

"Y-you're...so I was babysitting your baby all along..." Bontenmaru exclaimed, "So I'm right...'cause he really looks like Yuya..."

"Yes."

Bontenmaru released a profound sigh. "At first I really like your baby so much that I planned to adopt him...If ever his parents...I mean you, won't find him...but I guess you're here now...so can I just pay a visit in your house so that I can see him more often?"

"That's not a problem with me...as long as you will take care of him." Kyo replied, and then he remembered something. "But before that can you tell me where that idiotic man is?"

"Who?" Bontenmaru asked.

"Benitora..."

"Benitora…?" Bontenmaru was confused, he don't know why Kyo suddenly asked of him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I of his carelessness..."

"For what…?"

"For leaving the baby of course..."

"I don't know I just dropped by to visit your house, and then I saw your baby crawling near that river."

"Is that so...then he really needs this..." Kyo looked at his sharp tenro, then he showed his evil grin.

"Hmmm...Looks like it's Benitora's unlucky day..." Bontenmaru grinned.

* * *

"Sakuya...do you think Kyo will like this?" Yuya said, holding a haori, they were in the market, buying some goods and everything that pleases them.

"Hmmm...I think so..." Sakuya replied with a slighty hesitating tone, then she looked for another one, "Here...this one might suit him." she said, looking at the one she picked, her eyes glinting as if the thing that she picked was a precious one, " I think Kyoshiro might like this one...so I will now buy it." then she smiled in satisfaction.

"Hmmp...why you're like that...everything for you looks better...than I am...look at me...I've been looking at this for almost an hour, but still I can't fully decide to buy it...why am I so picky?..." Yuya complained.

Sakuya chuckled. "That's not being picky...I think you're only quite hesitant if Kyo will like it or not because you don't want to be insulted again.

Yuya was a bit affected on Sakuya's statement that she pondered in silence.

**Flashback:**

Eight months ago Yuya went to Sakuya's house, wanting to tell something and also to have a little chat with Sakuya about her life as a married woman. She also brought her newly born baby with her for Sakuya to see. There she completely divulged everything about her problems with Kyo and their life as a husband and wife.

"Why is he so picky...I tried my best just to please him, but still he don't like everything that I cooked...he always said that I had a bad taste on everything...my meat stew taste awful, too salty...too hot...too...damned..." Yuya complained, breathing unevenly.

"Maybe because he was not used to your cooking..." Sakuya assumed, trying to console her; she was looking at Yuya while cuddling Yuya's baby.

"If he was not used to my cooking, then why he had to request for it over and over again…oh what a demanding husband!"

"Hmmm...I think he only wants to know if you improved...something like that..."

"And there's more...he often left the house just to buy sake...he left me doing a lot of household chores, taking care of the baby...then...then seduces me every night...knowing if I had an energy for that...then he often shakes me and saying these in the middle of the night...Quit snoring you might awaken the baby...you're drooling on my neck Dogface...hey...are you awake cause I want you tonight...blah, blah...so annoying..." then Yuya released a profound sigh.

"Do you regret that you married him?" Sakuya suddenly asked.

"No...of course not...I'm completely happy with him...it's only his incessant insults and demands that I don't want."

Sakuya chuckled. "Maybe he just trying to test your temper...you know Kyo was a kind of man, who wants to make people feel humiliated to the point that they will feel hopeless on trying, but before that they will realize to be much better.

"I already know that...If that so, what should I do?" Yuya asked in desperation, "Of course I don't to be like this forever...or else I might end up being a nagger."

After a moment of silence, Sakuya suddenly snapped "If you're really fed up...someday...try to make him realize your importance...then he will not do such things to you again..."

Yuya was confused. "I don't really understand..."

"Is it in you to make a change Yuya...try to understand that..." Sakuya said, smiling while she toyed the baby's little finger.

Yuya pondered on what Sakuya have said, trying to understand the meaning of it, still she was confused.

**End of Flashback:**

"You're lucky Kyoshiro likes everything that you give to him." Yuya uttered as she looked at Kyoshiro, carrying a furoshiki filled with goods that they bought, which was tied on his back.

Kyoshiro, on the other hand, was looking at a near restaurant; the aroma of the food coming from it really made him crave - making him hungrier. Then he looked at Sakuya and Yuya, who was still busy choosing on what to buy.

"Why they took so long to decide on buying that simple kimono...Is there something special about it..." Kyoshiro scratched his head. "Darn...I'm starving already...they have to pay for my long wait..." he said with a naughty grin. Then suddenly Yuya darted a glance at him as if she heard him. Kyoshiro waved his hand and smiled. Yuya taps Sakuya, and then whispered something to her. "I think Kyoshiro was hungry...look at him he's already salivating while staring on that restaurant. Sakuya laugh softly and said: "Yes...but he has to wait for us...because we're not done yet...so Yuya whether you like it or not you have to choose immediately."

Yuya murmured, and then she tried to randomly pick a haori with her eyes closed. "If Kyo will not like this...I will kill him..." when she already chose one, Sakuya suddenly snapped "That's it...that's really great...see, you can choose well better than I am."

"Wha –" Yuya slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw it, "Then let's buy this one." Sakuya nodded in approval and chose another for her.

When they were already paying for the kimono, Kyoshiro suddenly appeared to their side, "I think you're done with that, so let's go now." he said excitedly as he dragged the two through the nearby restaurant. Yuya was panting heavily when Kyoshiro released her hands, and so was Sakuya, who almost had asthma. Kyoshiro folded his arms and said: "We are going to eat here." he stood in confidence as he stared at the restaurant.

When Yuya saw and read the signboard of the restaurant, she suddenly gaped in surprise. It was the most expensive Japanese restaurant in town. "Are you kidding us, Kyoshiro...who will pay for our food...?" Yuya said, raising an eyebrow.

Kyoshiro suddenly laughed. "You two of course...I don't have money..."

"Then why did you brought us here...If you don't have money to pay." Yuya scolded.

"It's because you starved me, waiting for you for almost several hours..." Kyoshiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Grrrr...You're too mean Kyoshiro..." Yuya gritted her teeth.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Bento: A take-out or home packed meal.

Haori: a lightweight silk jacket.

Furoshiki: a wrapping cloth.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, it's been so long...here I am again, continuing this fic...hehe (Sigh)...Oh by the way, this is a fic made for fun...so expect that there's a lot of OOC. Guess you like this...because I tried hard just to be inspired while writing this one...And I hope from you to give me some reviews, comments, or suggestion just to enlighten me...If you want me to continue this just leave a review, but again no flame please...thank you...**  
**


End file.
